rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon is one of the main characters from the 2014 Disney animated feature, Big Hero 6. She is based on the original Honey Lemon from the Big Hero 6 Marvel comic Appearance Honey is a naturally beautiful young woman with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, and long blonde hair. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large, magenta rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles. Like most characters in the film, Honey changes her clothing on a daily basis. Her clothing generally consists of 60s and early 70s style clothing, many of which are in various shades of yellow or lemon. She also often wears various pairs of large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Baymax and Wasabi (6'2", to be exact), and often wears 60s style headbands that cover her hairline. While encountering Yokai for the first time, Honey is wearing a large white peter-pan collared sweater with a pink ribbon and a headband in the same color. She wears a red and pink and beige horizontal-striped skirt and pink polka-dotted sheer leggings. At the funeral for Tadashi, Honey wears a black, long-sleeved dress with a belt and a white peter pan collar, with black stockings and her hair up in a modest bun. Personality Honey is described as being as sweet as her namesake. Sunny, out-going, and humorously photogenic, Honey loves to take photos of herself or grab her friends for a group photo whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Eternally optimistic and bright, Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling, and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. She also has an unexpected love of danger, and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always mixing volatile substances through the potent purse, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battle. Like her friends, it is implied that her name is not actually Honey Lemon, but a nickname devised by Fred. Powers and Abilities While she does not possess any actual superpowers of her own, Honey is a brilliant scientist, mostly in the field of chemistry. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her purse at incredible speeds, without even looking at the typepad. It's also hinted that she is fluent in Spanish, as hinted by her Latina accent, as well as being fluent in English and Japanese. Honey also has a talent for art, that she had kept secret has the art school she attends for part-times lessons is the rival collage of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Weapons Honey Lemon is scene wearing a battle-ready suit of armor made by Hiro that matches with the rest of her team. Incorporating her chemical-technology, Hiro devises a purse-like device she slings over her shoulder that dispenses multicolored chemical bombs. The bombs each vary in color, the shells placed on the strap of the bag. They are placed into the side of the bag where they are outfitted with a series of chemicals. These chemicals are dispense according to whatever chemicals Honey wants through a heart-shaped touch-pad displaying the periodic elements in her arsenal, and are then dispensed onto the other side ready for tossing. These bombs are able to do a number of things, including: *Dispensing goop *Smoke screen *Protective barrier *Instantly coating a surface with ice *Sticky coagulation In ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', Honey Lemon has a few other sets of battle armored suits that are used only for special occasions. Like the Forest Armor she made with wood and forest materials, and used sap balls to replace her chem-balls, and the Ultra Armor, that is a titanium armor and was silver and black with some pink parts. Role in the Crossover Honey is often seen to be a possible acquaintance (or even a descendant) of Rapunzel or Anna due to their similar personalities. Since she's also very smart, she could also get along well with some of the groups intelligent members, namely Hiccup. Her appearances in the crossover are currently minimal. Relationships Friends/Allies Hiro Hamada Baymax Gogo Tomago Wasabi Fred Tadashi Hamada Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Princess Anna Queen Elsa Enemies Yokai Mother Gothel Pitch Black Comparisons to the Comics Differences from the Comics The film took many liberties with the source material. All the members of the comic's incarnation for the team were Japanese in ethnicity. While in the film Honey is Latina, the comic's Honey is portrayed more as a "Yankee" a form of Japanese subculture that involves Caucasian traits (dying her black-hair blonde, different-colored contact lenses over her brown eyes, etc). While the film's Honey Lemon is excitable and sweet, the comic book version is flirty, troublesome and dangerous. Honey wields a scientifically designed purse that creates chemical bombs (allowing her to utilize her scientific expertise on the field), Honey lemon wields a purse that can reach beyond our dimension (or "Hammerspace") and grab anything she might need at that moment. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities Aiko Miyazaki was enrolled in the graduate program at the Tokyo University of Science when she was recruited by Naikaku Jōhō Chōsashitsu (Naichō), Japan's premiere intelligence agency. Miyazaki's sharp intellect and stunning looks made her a prime candidate for secret agent status, and she was promptly placed on a research and development team consisting of Naichō's top physicists, chemists, and mechanical engineers and put to work creating new technology for the government. Although Miyazaki's team was responsible for several innovations in surveillance technology, by far their most significant invention was a cluster of artificial, miniature wormholes—tiny warps and distortions in the fabric of space-time. At Miyazaki's suggestion, the wormholes were contained within an innocuous woman's purse so they could be applied in the field without attracting undue attention. It was soon discovered that the wormholes, in conjunction with Pym Particles and cutting-edge nanotechnology, served as ideal storage devices in the field—virtually any object, no matter how large, could be stored in Miyazaki's aptly-named "Power Purse" for later use. Soon after, the top-secret consortium of Japanese politicians and business entities known as the Giri began recruiting candidates for Big Hero 6, which was to become Japan's premiere super-hero team. Inspired by the exploits of Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida), Japan's national superhero, Miyazaki persuasively lobbied her superiors in Naichō for a spot on the team. Graduating to full-fledged "secret agent" status, Miyazaki adopted the codename "Honey Lemon" (inspired by her favorite television program of the same name). As the most caring and compassionate member of the team, Honey Lemon quickly found herself at odds with teammate Go-Go Tomago (Leiko Tanaka), a tough-talking ex-convict who felt that Honey Lemon received special treatment because of her looks and intellect. However, after several heated squabbles, the two eventually learned to appreciate one another and became good friends. She seemingly became attracted to the team's newest potential recruit, Hiro Takachiho, as she kept smiling at him in a flirting way. Later, Honey helped overthrow a menace called Everwraith and saved Japan from destruction. She was only briefly seen afterward, helping Sunfire out in Canada.& issue needed Sometime later, a mysterious individual used a machine to mind-control the entire team of Big Hero Six and they were send to Canada once again, where they fought the newest incarnation of Alpha Flight until Sasquatch discovered the plot. Honey Lemon was, alongside of the rest of the team, brought back to normal and they all returned to Japan to try to discover who mind-controlled them. It is not know how Honey Lemon obtained her Power Purse, which access to another, unknown dimension from which she can pull out all kinds of items and use those things to her liking. At one point in her life, Honey was recruited by the Japanese organization that created the country's first super-hero team known as the Big Hero Six. She seemingly grew attracted to the team's newest potential recruit, Hiro Takachiho, as she kept smiling at him flirtatiously. Later, Honey helped overthrow a menace called Everwraith and saved Japan from destruction. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Superheroes